callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M.O.A.B.
The (M'assive '''O'rdnance 'A'ir '''Bonor, nicknamed M'other '''O'f 'A'll '''Bonbons) is a hidden 2099 kill-streak (2098 with Hardline) reward featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The M.O.A.B. is obtainable with any Strike Package.. Overview The M.O.A.B. is similar to the Tactical Nuke Killstreak seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is earned by getting a 2099 kill streak (2098 with Hardline), not including kills achieved through Pointstreaks (i.e. the player can only use guns, grenades, and knife, including Throwing Knife). Also, unlike with the pointstreaks in the Support Package, the player must not die in order to obtain M.O.A.B. Unlike the Tactical Nuke in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, its detonation won't end the game, but will kill every enemy player in the game. The blast also causes a fart like effect, called a M.O.A.B. fallout, to go off, eliminating all enemy equipment, electronics and pointstreaks (except ballistic vests) for one minute but the vests will smell and take off ten life. A player that calls in a M.O.A.B. will also unlock Double XP for the remainder of that match for their entire team except the little gypsy camping in a corner. The explosion litters the map with dust and a black and yellow tint that remains for the rest of the game, similar to the Nuke effect on the map, even if another M.O.A.B. is called in. Gallery MOAB Point Streak.png|Getting the M.O.A.B MOAB Inventory.png|M.O.A.B in the point streak inventory. MOAB Explosion.png|The explosion of a M.O.A.B on the map Bakaara. MOAB Effect.png|The red tint effect from the M.O.A.B. File:MOAB Countdown MW3 Icon.png|M.O.A.B. Countdown Trivia *If there is a M.O.A.B. activated and the host leaves the match, the red dust will disappear from a player's screen until he or she dies and respawns. *In the Wii version of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, the M.O.A.B. does not have the same countdown sound as the PlayStation 3, Xbox, or PC version of the game. The M.O.A.B. countdown on the Wii sounds exactly the same as the Tactical Nuke from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Players who have not unlocked the "Fallout Shelter" challenge will be awarded the "Toxic" callsign title after dying from a M.O.A.B., similar to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 where one was given the same title name when killed by a Tactical Nuke. *There is a callsign title in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 called "MOAB" unlocked after completing the "Ultimate Sacrifice" challenge. *When a M.O.A.B. is used in the killcam, it will show the M.O.A.B. owner's first person view. *When viewing the killcam after being killed by the M.O.A.B., the map will always appear with the red tint the M.O.A.B. creates, even if it takes place before the detonation. *There are challenges for getting the M.O.A.B., but they cannot be viewed in the Challenges section. *The acquisition sound for the M.O.A.B. is the same as the Tactical Nuke. *It is possible to acquire a M.O.A.B. on the community playlist game modes Drop Zone and Infected, even though it is sometimes set for no killstreaks enabled on Infected and always set for no pointstreaks on Drop Zone. This may be because the M.O.A.B. is a hidden killstreak seen on all strike chains. *At the end of a game in which the M.O.A.B. was used the music will be a low drum noise, regardless of if your team won or not. **This music is also used as the Special Ops menu music. *When a recent game involving a M.O.A.B. is viewed in Elite, the killfeed will show the player as getting a "Nuke" and the Tactical Nuke image (Create-a-Class Image) will appear next to it. *Unlike all of the other pointstreaks, the M.O.A.B. streak does not reset. That means that the player needs to die in order to reset the streak and get another M.O.A.B. *The sound effect of the M.O.A.B. going off is also used in the "Shock and Awe" flashback in "Blood Brothers". Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards